


Wedding

by misacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, FML, M/M, hahaha, im sorry, this was based on jun k's song wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Our eyes met, and you smiled. I feel my mouth curve up until I saw her walking down the aisle, and I stopped smiling.





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, what was I thinking?  
> I tried to write angst before, here I am again.  
> This was based on Jun K's song 'Wedding'.  
> It's a really good song by the way!

Our eyes met, and you smiled. I feel my mouth curve up until I saw her walking down the aisle, and I stopped smiling.

You looked away, expecting me to do the same.

But I kept my eyes locked on you.

The way you stood, the way you tried your hardest not to look at me, the way you tried to smile not at me but at her.

The person you were getting married to, the person you were going to exchange vows with, the person you were going to spend your whole life with.

The person you were going to love.

* * *

She walked slowly towards the altar, I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

At that moment, I felt tears falling down my cheeks too.

I bowed my head to let the tears fall to the ground.

Quietly,

Silently,

I prayed they would stop.

* * *

I lifted up my head, wiped away the remaining tears away, hoping you wouldn't notice.

And you didn't.

A part of me wanted you to. 

A part of me wanted you to stop the wedding and take my hand.

Let's run away, you would say, to somewhere where we would be together and happier.

I would believe you, I would let you drag me to places I've never heard of, I would love you from the bottom of my heart, to the moon and back.

* * *

I heard her say, I do.

I heard you say, I do.

I heard the priest pronounce you husband and wife.

I closed my eyes, knowing that it'll be over after the kiss.

* * *

The sound of clapping echoed through the chapel as the both of you strolled down the aisle, hand in hand, side by side.

The main doors open, light shining into the room, like a new beginning.

I hoped that it'll be a start.

A start to letting go of the past, and a start to fixing my broken smile.

* * *

"I want you to know we'll never be apart no matter what. We're going through this together. No running away from the future. Please Koushi."

"Yeah, we'll get through this, together Daichi."

 

 


End file.
